Secrets that Lie beneath the Desert Sand
by SesshomaruFan552014
Summary: Answering AbeoUmbra challenge: After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter travels to Egypt with Bill to break a curse on a tomb, the Ma-jei know that Imhotep lay within that tomb and if the curse is broken, he will be free once more. Rating may rise. Yoa
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! **Ok I'm trying something new to my stories and I'm going to answer a challenge! Woo! This story is in answer to AbeoUmbra's challenge! Read and Review. Don't forget!!!!!

**Challenge 2:** After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter travels to Egypt with Bill to break a curse on a tomb, the Ma-jei know that Imhotep lay within that tomb – and if the 'curse' is broken, he will be free once more. So, in hopes of warning off Bill and the rest, they kidnap Harry Potter, who is far more powerful then they expected – and so Ardeth is instructed by the Elders of the Ma-jei to keep watch over him. Instead, he falls in love.

This story is based after the final battle but is not DH compatible. Also not compatible with Harry Potter and The Mummy timeline. Since their both separated by 40 or 50 years I've decided to change the date to 1956 this is the year the two stories will be taking place so they can clash correctly.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters of the Harry Potter books or movies, no characters from the Mummy and no original storyline from either of them. I am also not making an profit from this story other than good writing experience.

**Warnings:** This story will be a slash, that means yaoi, that means boyxboy love, if you have a problem with this don't complain to me go find another story to read. No other warnings for right now.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The sun was high in the sky today, not a single cloud could be seen in any direction. Birds chirped happily from their perches in the trees. Everything looked exceptionally beautiful today. However, a dark haired man couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that seemed to coat the air around him.

Harry Potter stood upon a hill, just outside of his estate that he had obtained after the reading of his godfathers will, the memory still sent a stabbing pain through his heart. Both from the moment he died and the reading of his will. Harry pushed aside the pain and focused on the sky instead.

He was waiting for the portkey currently resting in his hand to activate and take himself and his luggage to meet Bill Weasley in Egypt. Bill had invited him to come on one of his curse breaking jobs to see if he might enjoy it and take it up as a career. Harry had jumped at the chance, who wouldn't? See a new land, possible figure out what you wanted to do with the rest of your life, learn about new culture and hand out with your best friends' hot brother. Yeah seemed like a win-win situation to Harry at first. But now that he was about to leave he couldn't shirk the feeling that something was going to happen, defiantly something bad, and defiantly something huge. But it was too late to back out now, plus he really wanted to go to Egypt. It seemed like such a beautiful and majestic place.

Harry stood and stretched. Raising his hands above his head, his messy raven black hair moving slightly in the breeze. His green silk shirt blended slightly with the grass around him even as the black shorts created a contrast between the two. Harry really had to remember to thank Draco again for helping him pick clothes for Egypt. He knew it was very hot in Africa but he wasn't sure exotically on what to wear. The blonde Slytherin had been a great help.

The dark haired boy was thankful that he had stopped acting like a stuck up prick after the war had ended. Once the blonde had discovered that Voldemort had truly died and was gone for good he had changed slowly but noticeably. When questioned the young man had only said that now that the Dark Lord had been killed for good he did not have to fear for his life any longer and he did not have to hide behind his mask any longer. He didn't have to be the perfect Death Eater. After hearing this Harry had decided to give him a chance. It did not come easily though. Harry had been wary of the blonde for months until he finally started to warm up to the other man. They still weren't the best of friends but they were making progress.

Harry raised his arm and looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to leave. The portkey was scheduled to activate at 10 o'clock and he would at arrive in Egypt at 12 o'clock. Of course the portkey wouldn't take two hours to deliver him to his destination but the time difference from England to Egypt was two hours. This slightly disturbed Harry; he would have to travel magically through an entirely different time zone. Bill had repeatedly tried to ensure the younger wizard that it would he would be fine and that traveling by portkey through time zones had no affect on the traveler or the ride. Harry wasn't as sure as the Weasley that everything would be ok. The unexpected always seemed to happen to him.

He had no more time to contemplate it any longer however because the portkey was going to activate in just a few second and Bill would worry if he didn't arrive at his destination. So he shrunk his duffle bags and pocketed them. Gripping the portkey will a little more force the dark haired man counted down the seconds until he was to travel the way he absolutely hated the most.

3…

2…

1…

Harry swallowed thickly when he felt the familiar pull behind his navel signaling the beginning of his journey. Colors, lights and shadows whizzed passed his eyes in an array of shapes and shades. He knew this entire process took only seconds but for some reason it felt as if he were slowing down and it was taking far longer that it ever had for him to travel. Then everything stopped everything that had been flying by his eyes had stopped and he saw instead of the colors and shapes was a clear image. It was a…city? It looked as if it was made of stone.

The dark haired wizard gasped softly when he saw a huge sphinx before him. _I must be in Egypt. But then…where's Bill? Where am I? and why am I floating?_

Suddenly the scene before him changed and instead of seeing then entire city, he now floated before a balcony where a man and woman kissed before him. The woman had very long black hair that Harry assumed was a wig; Egyptians of a high class wore wigs and head dressings. The woman was covered in black paint that made interesting designs and gave off the allusion that she wasn't naked. The man wore no wig, to Harry he looked as if he had been waxed of his hair; he had not even hair on his arms. The man wore fine looking clothe.

Harry suddenly realized he was analyzing these people while they were obviously having an intimate moment. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get them to stop. It seems they either didn't hear him or couldn't hear him. He cleared his throat once again except much louder. Still this had no effect on the couple.

Harry was now convinced that the two could not hear him. So instead he simply sat and watched as the scene unfurled before him. Beyond the couple hung a thin curtain blocking others views of them and allowing those on the other side to only see shadowy figures together. Golden colored men, Harry assumed they had been painted, attempted to close large golden doors however an older man stepped through the slowly closing entry way. As the man spoke Harry was sure he was speaking Egyptian but he could oddly understand what he was saying.

"_**What are you doing? Why are these doors being closed?"**_ as the man spoke the man and woman broke apart. The man that had previously been kissing the long haired woman hid behind a statue while the woman went stood to greet the man.

The woman, to Harry at least, had the "I was doing something I shouldn't have" look on her face. The man however seemed to take no notice and simply walked toward the woman with open arms in an greeting manner. He stopped short however and Harry curiously floated closer to see what stopped the other man. He was staring fixatedly at a smug in the woman's paint on her shoulder.

"_**Who has touched you!?! Who has touched you Anck-su-namun?!"**_ the man demanded. Before he could do or say anything further the bald man from before stepped from behind the statue where he had been hiding and made his presence known the older man.

"_**It was I pharaoh," **_the man said as he stepped closer his hands behind his back, he walked gracefully across the floor.

"_**I-Im-IMHOTEP!? Why? Why wou-"**_ whatever the pharaoh had been about to say was lost when the woman stabbed him from behind with a dagger. Harry watched as the pharaoh looked over his shoulder to see Anck-su-namun slightly smirking at him before Imhotep thrust another dagger into the mans front. A cry tore through the air only to be cut off by Anck-su-namun stabbing the pharaoh once again.

Harry watched as the two stabbed the man to death unable to do much else. The golden painted men closed the door once more and placed a large wooden plank across it in hopes of protecting their Priest and master Imhotep from being discovered a murderer. Unfortunately someone had heard the murder and had gone to get the guards, that or one of the guards had heard the commotion and rallied together the others guards, because multiple people were now pounding against the door that was the entry way into the room.

"_**You must flee!"**_ Anck-su-namun stated. Imhotep looked ready to argue but she cut him off with another kiss. _**"You are the only one that can resurrect me! Now GO!"**_ Imhoteps' priests drug him away from his love and he was forced to watch as she was confronted by the guards and committed suicide with the final message, _**"my body is no longer his temple!!"**_

Harry gasped slightly this was slightly unexpected but he cold understand why she did it. Whatever was gong to happen to her for killing the pharaoh was far worst than killing herself.

The scene changed again this time to Imhotep standing in a strange room with a mummified body before him. He and his priests chanted but whatever they were doing was interrupted by the guards from before barged into the room and began to drag away the priests and Imhotep. Slowly the image began to fade to black but before it did Harry heard one of the guards say to Imhotep.

"_**You will be treated to the Hom-Dai. May your soul be forever damned!"**_

Once the colors had stopped flashing by Harry landed at his destination. Immediately he checked his watch and saw that only a few seconds had passed since his departure from Britain. Confusion settled heavily upon his face. Hadn't he spent a good 20 minutes watching the display of the couple and then murder of the pharaoh?

"Harry!" called a familiar voice from somewhere to the ravens right. Bill jogged slightly to the young mans side before sweeping Harry into a bone crushing hug. "Hello Harry! I've missed you! I hope the ride here wasn't too bad. I know you don't like traveling by portkey much but it was the quickest way to get you here without possibly losing you in some random country."

Harry temporarily pushed aside the questions that plagued his thoughts in favor of greeting Bill and enjoying the small reunion. The smaller man returned the hug and the enthusiasm of seeing his friend. Once Bill had placed Harry back on his feet the young man looked around and saw off to their far right was a small city and some people waiting patiently for them it seemed.

"Hey Bill who are they?" he asked still looking at the people that were waiting off to the left. Bill turned and waved to the men waiting a few yards away.

"Those are just some fellow course breakers. They have business here while we will be traveling farther south. But I couldn't get a legal portkey for where we're going from this countries Ministry because of some type of rumor. But don't worry. We'll get there quick enough even without portkey's."

Bill gestured for Harry to follow him as he set off toward the small city. "Come Harry and welcome to Egypt."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hello my Readers!!!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Hidden Beneath the Sand, Don't forget to review.**

The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. 10 or more I'll update within the week. More than twenty and I'll update within the next to days. So hit that button people and review review review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling and Trouble

Hello Everyone

**Hello Everyone! I would like to apologize first. I know I said that I would update in two days if I had over 10 (or was it 20? Well anyway) reviews but I've been in no mood to do anything at all, but I've come out of my pathetic self depression. To make up for it I will post the next chapter within a set number of days but once I've posted that chapter any chapters after that are up to my reviewers how quick I update. **

**Sadly everyone this is not to be a Bill x Harry fanfic. The challenge was for Ardeth to fall in love and since he's supposed to be watching Harry it would make the most sense for him to fall in love with Harry. But if time allows I will write a Harry and Bill story. Personally I think the pairing is cute. **

**I'm so proud of all of my reviewers!!**

**Now please enjoy Chapter 2 of **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**What Lies Beneath the Desert Sand**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was just miles and miles of sand… and occasional dead things… and more sand. The sun beat heavily down upon the Earth and upon the two wizards who were making their way across the Arabian Desert on camel back. They had been traveling for around 5 hours now the sun was near the setting point and it was about time they stop for the night.

Even though the landscape in the desert had been boring, Harry found the company to be most enjoyable. He and Bill had spent the whole 5 hours talking and the younger wizard felt excited that he was finally getting to know the curse breaker on a more personal level instead of just his best friends brother; Bill had always been there when he needed help and had always offered support and the dark haired teen was glad he was finally getting to know him properly. Bill stopped his camel and dismounted motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Ok I think we can stop for today. We'll continue on at day break tomorrow." Spoke the red haired man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of what looked like paper and some small tooth picks. Bill placed the objects upon the ground before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the objects. After a quick spell the objects enlarged and assembled themselves into a 6 foot high, 10 foot wide tent. This tent looked like the ones they had used during the Quidditch Tournament.

Harry tied his camel to one of the posts that kept the tent grounded making sure to give the desert animal plenty of slack rope so it could move as it pleased but not too far away from the tent.

The dark haired wizard entered the tent and was amazed at what he saw. Upon entering the tent there was a large living room of sorts. It was done in tasteful reds and browns. On both sides of the room were doors, two on each side.

Harry moved toward the doors on the left and peeked inside. The door closest to the tent opening was a kitchen and the one next to it a bathroom. Harry ventured over to the other side of the tent and was greeted with the sight of two bedrooms. The wonders of magic still never ceased to amaze him.

Bill entered the tent and sat upon the couched located against one wall of the tent and bent over a map upon the table slightly and motioned Harry closer.

"Ok this is where we are," the Weasley said pointing to a point on the map that was relatively far from any city. "And this is where we should reach sometime tomorrow in the early afternoon." The older wizard said as he pointed toward an area none too close to their current location.

"What's there Bill? Is it just a pyramid or is it an entire city? And what object are we going to break a curse on?"

"Actually Harry your first question ties more into the second one than you know." Bill said as he lifted his head to look directly into the young wizards eyes. "This is one of the reasons that I asked you to come on this trip with me today. We are attempting to break a curse on an entire city and I must confess that I don't have enough magic to do it on my own. I would have asked one of m fellow curse breakers to help me do the actual job but they all seem to believe that this curse is simply unbreakable. Some believe that it shouldn't be broken; that it will unleash some type of horrible curse."

Bill reclined in his chair slightly, seeking a more comfortable position in the soft plush chair. "That doesn't make sense however since the only curse on the city itself is a type of curse that keeps you from seeing the actual city most of the day. You must be near the city at day break otherwise to you the city will be invisible."

"But Bill I don't know how to break curses really. I can see the magic that makes up curses and other types of things placed upon people and objects but I've never dismantled it before." Said the raven haired wizard.

"It's odd at first but it's very simple once you get the hang of it. The only reason that more people haven't become Curse Breakers is because they can't see magic naturally. You'll learn better tomorrow. Once we get there I'll teach you how to break curses ion smaller things and then we'll see how well you do from there, ok?"

Harry hesitated before agreeing. What could really go wrong? He usually picked up on things like this quickly with the proper instruction. 'Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?'

--

At dawn the two wizards set off toward their destination, talking about anything that came to mind during the day. Although the scenery once again wasn't much to look at; the two wizards still had an enjoyable time making their way to their new destination. However Harry hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Since the beginning of the trip Harry had felt the nagging feeling in the back of his head that something negative was going to happen but couldn't prove it at all.

But instead of dwelling on it he simply pushed it to the back of his mind. He was just over thinking. Nothing huge could happen on this trip. Bill had continuously told him that the most troublesome thing that could happen on this trip was that they would have to deal with some muggle treasure hunters.

As the sun lowered on the horizon and the two wizards made camp again Harry couldn't ignore his feeling any longer. Something seemed to be screaming in the back of his head. The dark haired teen moved around the newly re-assembled tent, away from the camels toward the entrance of the tent.

Harry entered the tent his mind set on telling Bill of his feeling but upon entry the eldest Weasley was no where to be found. Upon calling out his name, Bill was discovered to be in one of the adjoining rooms that was currently the kitchen. Making his way toward the kitchen Harry frowned. His feeling that something bad was going to happen continued to get worst.

"I hope your hungry Harry," Bill said as he stirred waved his wand and watched as vegetables began to place themselves with in the soup as floating knives cut them. "I'm making chicken and vegetable soup."

The red haired man turned toward the younger wizard. His face lit with a smile but as he turned and toward Harry his smile melted into a frown to match the one that the dark haired wizard wore. "What's wrong Harry?" Bill inquired.

Harry moved it sit at the kitchen table and motioned for Bill to do the same. Bill waved his wand one last time and the fire underneath the pot reduced to a small flame so that the soup wouldn't burn in the time that they were speaking.

"I know before I was hesitant about coming on this trip," emerald eyes were down cast as the owner of said eyes began to speak, "and so far it's been a terrific trip. However, I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen and soon."

"Harry I know you're used to bad things happening to you but you can't let that affect your life as it has. There's a possibility that something bad is going to but nothing we can't handle." Still the dark haired young man looked troubled. Bill stood and moved toward the other man before pulling him from his sitting position and into a hug.

"Don't worry so much Harry. Together we can handle anything that may be thrown at us." They stood in silence for several minutes before Bill slowly pulled away and turned Harry toward the stove once again. "Now let's get this soup into some bowls and enjoy the night! You know once the sun rises it will be hell on earth again." The older wizard smiled gently to the younger and then moved toward the stove.

Harry gazed worriedly at the back of Bill's head before moving to help the older man.

--

Emerald green eyes snapped open to gaze fearfully around the darkness. Harry shot up and out of his bed as his senses screamed danger to him. He leveled his wand in front of him, his other hand lifted slightly at his side.

Silently he creped from his room into the large greeting area. The sight that lay before him made his blood run cold. Flames were licking at the ceiling from the side of the tent nearest the kitchen. Quickly Harry cast a simple fire freezing spell at the flames but instead of stopping the burning the flames flashed yellow and continued to burn.

Quickly Harry turned and entered the door directly next to his and rushed to wake Bill up. The older wizard however was already up and heading toward the door.

"Harry? What's going on? Is something burning?" Bill asked quickly as he took in the state of panic upon Harry's face.

"There's a fire in the kitchen and it's spreading to the rest of the tent. I tried to spell the fire to stop but all they did was glow a different color and continue to burn. Something tells me that water won't work on the flames either. We need to get out now!' The dark haired wizard exclaimed. The red haired wizard quickly shrank his trunk and pocketed it before motioning for Harry to get his own so they could leave the burning tent.

The emerald eyed young man nodded before heading for his own room and mimicking Bill's earlier actions then headed to the flap that was the entrance and exit of the tent. A scream from Bill sent Harry rushing out of the tent into the chilled night hair of the desert, his mind completely off the fire burning in the tent.

Upon exiting the tent Harry was greeted with the sight of Bill kneeling, hands on head and a gun barrel staring him straight in the face. The dark haired wizard made a strangled noise and raised his wand ready to hex the person holding the gun.

He never got his chance to however; he heard the sound of someone shifting their weight behind him before he was struck from behind by a blunt object. The world quickly faded into black and all he heard before passing out was Bill calling his name.

--

'What is the Merlin offal smell?' Was the first thought Harry had upon waking. His head pounded with each beat of his heart. Slowly the young man rose into a sitting position, trying to keep his head from jerking as little as possible. Opening his eyes Harry found himself in a dimly lit cell. The only source of light was a torch outside the bars of his cell.

For the most part the cell seemed to be well kept. Unlike the books he had read his cell did not stink, there were no spider webs or human waste in the corners or walls. There was even a cot upon which he laid and a chamber pot for his use.

However there was one thing missing from the room. The eldest Weasley was not present in the cell. The raven haired wizard wobbly brought himself to his feet, using the wall for support before slowly making his way to the bars of his cell.

There wasn't much to be seen. Stone hallway stretched in both directions to the left and right of his cell. Torches were placed in front of other cells as far as Harry could see which admittedly, wasn't very far.

Quietly he called Bill's name hoping the older wizard would be within hearing range if he was also within these cells. Only silence answered his call. Harry sighed before putting his back to a wall and sliding to the floor and running a hand through his raven locks.

'Ok so…I'm in a cell. I don't think Bill is here. It feels like there are magic dampeners on this cell; which means they have to be wizards. They can't be Death Eaters though because they've all been apprehended by the Ministry.' Harry cast another look around the cell, searching for anything that might point to who his captors might be. However he found nothing. 'Most likely their not Voldemort supporters outside of the Death Eaters they wouldn't have done things quite so muggle. If I want to find out who kidnapped me and why then I'll just have to wait until someone comes and lets me out of here or reveals their diabolical plot to me.'

Harry wriggled around before getting comfortable. He would find out who kidnapped him and why. They were going to find out why you didn't kidnap The-Boy-Who-Lived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ok! That was chapter 2! Review please people. I should be posting up the 3****rd**** chapter with in the next 3 days but after that it's back to updating when ever I get 30 reviews or more. When I hit 30 I will post the 4****th**** chapter but only when I have 30 more reviews. So hit that button in the corner!!**


	3. Chapter 3

To all my readers and reviewers I would like to apologize for not updating and no this is not an update obviously but my laptop broke a few months ago and my stationary computer doesn't have the correct files to update on fanfiction nor do I have the money to get a new laptop or the correct writing program to update so I am currently writing and posting this from an Apple laptop in an Apple store (sad yes I know) I will update as soon as possible though that may take at least another week. Thank you for being so patient and thank you to those that have been reviewing still and trying to get me back into the flow of updating with you encouraging words but like i've said it's a computer problem but I'll have access to a computer by tomorrow and then I'll be able to update regularly. Thank you for being so understanding! And to flipping pages I would greatly appreciate it if you would be my beta. I need one for the small errors I tend to make when writing. Thank you all again!

Have a great weekend!

-SF552014


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Under Sand

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I came up with. XP**_

OMG I love everyone so much for sticking with my story and for reviewing and just ah! I feel so happy! Thank you! I know its so frustrating waiting for a story to update but I was in a bad situation but for the most part all of that is over soooo back to story writing! Once again thank you for sticking with me and

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF

**SECRETS THAT LIE BENETH THE DESERT SAND**

Emerald eyes sparkled curiously as the rhythmic sound of footsteps echoed down the hall outside his cell. He'd only been within the cell for a few hours; honestly he hadn't expected anyone to come for him yet. Not until he was completely disoriented and dehydrated. This raised further questions about his captors. If they weren't completely torturing him and putting him in livable conditions…besides that awful smell… then they certainly weren't evil per say right? But this also could be part of their scheme…

The footsteps became louder as his captors neared. There weren't many of them, two or maybe three. The raven haired wizard sat up straighter and sat Indian style with his arms folded in front of him. It was better to give nothing away yet and to stay guarded. Within a few moments two figures appeared before his cell.

The figure on the left was well aged from the looks of the grey and white hairs running through his dark beard. His clothes were a rich and dark but thin material that covered him from neck to foot. More than likely to protect the man from the desert sands but also the heat. What stood out about the man were his eyes however. They were sharp but deep. As if the man had seen more than his fair share of un-pleasantries but still kept the knowledge learned from each one. He was…seasoned to put it nicely.

The man beside him though was somewhat more impressive. He was taller than the other man. He was slender but not skinny with a decent amount of muscles, from what Harry could see under the mans' black but once again thin clothing. He had two tattoos one on each cheek that seemed to be words but they were in another language. He also looked much younger than the first man and looked to be an active fighter. What was peculiar was the hawk that sat upon his shoulder staring down at Harry scrutinizing him just as the two men were.

"Who are you and why were you going to Hamunaptra?" asked the man on the left.

Harry stared for a moment before nonchalantly answering, "I am Harry Potter and I was to break the curse that rests over the city." The young man decided to leave out the fact that Bill was actually the one that was hired to break the curse and that he was simply there for magical back up support. He needed to know something more about these strangers or know more about the situation before he let everything come out in the open. It was somewhat relieving that the men had never seen him before and seemed to have never heard his name as well. This meant that they could not be connected to the wizarding world. The fact that they were able to block his magic suggested otherwise.

The two men looked at one another as if having a short silent conversation with only their eyes. Again the man on the left spoke, "You could not hope to control the evil that resides there, no matter how powerful you believe yourself to be! You can not imagine what lies beneath this sand! You could have doomed us all no matter if you thought you could control it! It simply can not be done!"

Harry simply blinked and thought for a moment before admitting, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The second stranger spoke for the first time now, his voice strained and his eyes hard. "You will not achieve your goal. You would doom us all simply for your personal gain. Your goal will not be accomplished; your mission will not succeed. Neither you nor whoever you work for or with will unleash the evil that lurks beneath the surface of that sand."

Here the graduated Hogwarts student stood and moved toward the bars of his cell; the two men on the other side tensed but made no move to stop him or back away. The young wizard stared into each pair of eyes before speaking, "I do not know what you are talking about. I know of no evil, I have no mission with ill intent. Do not accuse me of wrong doings when I have committed none." Harry made sure he looked into each mans eyes as he spoke as well.

The two men turned to one another once again seeming to have a whole conversation with just their eyes. Harry began to consider the possibility that maybe the men knew Occlumency. Before he could really address the thought the two men had turned back towards him.

"If you were not going to Hamanaptra to raise the evil, then why were you going?" inquired the older man.

"The man I was with and I were hired to simply break the curse of bad luck that seems to befall those who visit the city, nothing more nothing less. Admittedly it is somewhat off of what exactly it is that he does but it was supposed to be somewhat of a vacation. And then it became this." Harry swept his arm around to indicate the cell.

The two men stared at Harry for a moment before the bearded man moved forward to unlock his cell. The man with the hawk watched him closely no doubt waiting for a sign of hostility. Harry stepped from the cell and looked at his too somewhat still captors. The older man began to walk down the long hall back the way he and his companion had come. Harry assumed he was to follow and the other man would follow him still watching for signs of escape or hostility.

The worn wizard made his way down the hall after the first man. He sorely hoped that at the end of this hall would be answers and Bill as well.

* * *

sorry everyone but the next 2 or 3 chapters will be kinda short. They really only exist to explain some stuff and blah so I don't want to spend too much time on them. But soon we'll be getting to some action scenes and the rest will write itself XD


End file.
